Challenges: Protector
by Clarobell
Summary: Sequel to Challenges: Hammer. Read that first. Usopp has been upgraded from Protected to Protector.


**Challenges**

* * *

><p>Well, would you look at that. Two drabblies in one hour. Gecko, what have you started? It seems badass Usopp is something I enjoy writing. This is a squel to Challenges: Hammer - you should read that first.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong>** UsoppxLuffy is you really squint?**

**Words: 961**

**Warnings:**** Badass Usopp? Blood**

**Rating:**** T**

**Summary: Usopp has been upgraded from protected, to protector.**

**Challenged by:**** Yaoi supernova authors guild**

* * *

><p><strong>Protector<strong>

"Idiot! Fool! Just what the hell were you thinking being so careless!"

The bandaged figure on the bed wilted and sunk further beneath the thin sheet covering his battered body.

"Do you know how much you scared me?"

He didn't know what to say, so he grinned and bubbled out his usual response, though admittedly it was used more often when he fell in the water, not in battle.

"Thanks for saving me, Uso—!"

"No."

Luffy blinked, his smile faltered at the audible shake in his marksman's voice.

"You died back there, Luffy."

"And you brought me back."

Silence fell deafening between the two. Odd, muffled noises from above deck became louder as the silence dragged. Usopp stood and Luffy suddenly found himself wrapped in tight, tanned arms and tried not to wince or groan at the tightness of the hug.

"Idiot."

The word was spoken with fondness this time. Luffy confusion only crew when Usopp pulled back and ruffled his hair before he walked out with a raised hand in a lethargic wave. He looked tired. Somehow it felt like Usopp had grown up.

* * *

><p>"So cool!"<p>

"Waiii~!"

"Huuuge!"

Nami scoffed at usual responses from Luffy, Usopp and Chopper as the three gawked at their latest destination – Mushroom Island. She could feel the tension in the blonde chef beside her – no doubt he wanted to show an outburst of excitement too, but held back to show his macho-nests for her benefit. It certainly wasn't something you saw every day. Everything on the island was simply mushrooms.

Tall stalk grew hundreds of metres overhead, swaying in the wind like blades of grass – and atop them was where the inhabitants of the island settled! Below their feet small, flat mushroom paved a pathway between taller stalks and thick bushes that sprouted mushrooms rather than flowers.

Zoro's attention swayed between their surroundings and the crew. Something felt... off. Stoic as always, the swordsman held his place at the rear of the group and kept his thoughts to himself.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ this place is great!"<p>

Usopp laughed at his bloated captain. It was good to see him lively and normal again. He could see from slight stiffness of Luffy's movements though that things still weren't quite perfect. They'd decided to take a break in the local tavern atop one of the giant mushroom stalks. Strangely enough the buildings atop the huge fungi were like any other towns or villages they'd visited. The steep teetering was also hardly felt once atop the sturdy head. They'd quickly found a local tavern and settled themselves in for the night.

"It's your round, Usopp~" Nami cooed from his right and the long nose laughed nervously. He could have sworn the last round was his, but Nami had drank a lot was actually looking a little tipsy. Drunk, angry Nami was not something even Luffy or Zoro dared face and so he nodded stiffly and headed for the bar.

He ordered the drinks and shouted Sanji over to bring them back to the table as he jigged on the spot with the clever excuse of needing a piss and stealthily slipped out of the bar dumping Sanji with the tab. There had been some truth in his clever ploy though as he jogged around the side of the tavern and unbuttoned his slack to relieve himself against the brick wall (a habit he picked up from Luffy).

Usopp froze suddenly as the fear that usual crept into his belly when danger was near, bubbled to life. His hand, previously reaching for his pants, now slowly eased towards the new gun – had made and customised by himself – he kept in a secret pocket inside his clothes for emergencies. He used the familiar fear as a gauge, heart racing as he waited for it to peak. A brush of hot breath on the back of his neck and the long nose whirled around in a blur of movement. His attacker – a dirty looking bounty hunter – sneered at the young pirate as he found himself pinned to the wall with Usopp's muscled arm against his chest and the gun to his neck.

"What are ya gonna do?" he drawled, an air of cockiness to his words and posture.

"That depends on what _you _were gonna do."

The sleazy smirk that wormed its way across the man's face told Usopp all he needed to know. This man was after his captain's head.

"That's too bad for you."

* * *

><p>"What the hell took you so long?" Sanji grumbled as Usopp plopped back down beside Luffy. "I thought you were just going for a piss? And don't think I'll forget about the money, long nose!"<p>

Usopp laughed nervously and spluttered out a flurry of weak excuses, his hands raised in apology. The crew resumed their festivities, all oblivious to the encounter moments before; all except one.

Zoro's eyes narrowed at Usopp – the slight tremor to his hands, the flecks of blood splattered in tiny droplets over his slacks and face. There was also a faint twisted scent of vomit and the unmistakable coppery blood. The swordsman snorted softly and smirked as he reclined back in the seat. Looked like Usopp had been upgraded to one of the protectors, rather than the protected within their crew.

Usopp continued to smile and punched Luffy playfully as the rubber boy tried to steal his rum. So long as he was Luffy's best friend and marksman, nothing would stop him from becoming Pirate King. Any who tried would wind up like the crumpled corpse heaped in the darkness of the alley beside the tavern.


End file.
